Clarity In My Blurry World
by Tea1689
Summary: The world is a blur...at least in her eyes. There is no point to her life, not without him. Can she once again find that clarity, or will she forever be stuck in the pointless oblivion? JEYTON, BRUCAS, NALEY
1. You'll Think Of Me

_Hey Guys...  
I wrote this story a long time ago, but I am just now posting it on this site.  
Its only 6 chapters, so I should get the next chapter posted soon.  
Please read it and tell me what you think. Thanks._

Summary: The world is a blur...at least in her eyes. There is no point to her life, not without him. Can she once again find that clarity, or will she forever be stuck in the pointless oblivion?

**YOU'LL THINK OF ME  
Chapter 1**

My life always seems like such a blur, its there, I'm just not sure what for. It's like one of those dreams where this person is there, or you're at a place, but you can't quite tell whom or where it is…well that's my life. I'm here, I'm alive, but so what? I lay awake at night wondering if anyone will really miss me when I'm gone, not like, 'oh that Peyton girl was nice', but really miss me, hard to picture their life without me kind of miss.

That's what I'm thinking about right now. I'm thinking about if anybody would really care if I just left; got away from this town and all of the drama it holds. Lately everybody seems to be living their own lives; falling in love, rebuilding relationships. Like Brooke and Lucas…they are working so hard to rebuild what they once had, something that I helped to destroy. And then there is Nathan and Haley…they are finally getting back on track with their marriage.

See there was this boy; his name was Jake. We had this weird, thing…I don't know how to describe it…amazing, that's how you describe it. When he is here with me, its like that picture that is my life finally becomes clear. The fog and haze is lifted, and all that is left is me and him…and of course Jenny, his daughter; the reason he left me, the reason my life is blurry again. Don't get me wrong with this though, I'm not mad at him; I just miss him. I understand why he had to leave; I just wish things were different.

"Hey Blondie." Brooke says sitting on the edge of my bed and pulling me from my thoughts. "Whatcha doing?"

"Being me." I offer her a small smile. I avoid her eyes so she can't see the pain and misery that I know they hold.

"P. Sawyer." She exclaims jumping to her feet before me. "Enough of this brooding, I see enough of that from Lucas." She grabs my arm and pulls me up beside her. "Today, your going to be me."

"Brooke, I am not going to get drunk at some random party." I say pulling my arm away.

"Ok first, low blow." She frowns, but quickly recovers like she always does. She makes her way to my closet and pulls out some clothes. "We, my friend, are going to have a girls day out. Just me, you and Haley."

"Shopping?" I ask dreadfully as I make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"No. That's plan B." She says looking through my new drawings. "We are going out on my dad's boat."

"Mows aw Pervomal." I mumble with the toothbrush in my mouth.

"Ok…What?" She asks giving me a weird look.

I spit into the sink and look her way again. "I said, those are personal."

"Sure, whatever." She said closing the cover and tossing it to the other side of the bed. "It's not like I don't already know what its full of."

"And what would that be?" I ask shutting the water off and walking into my room to face her.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes at me. "Don't try that. Everyone knows that a Mr. Jake Jagelski is the subject of your sketches."

"Not all of them." I defend turning away from her to avoid her stares. I grab my leather jacket from the chair and slip it over my shoulders. "Can we just go?"

"Where we going?" She questions looking at me confusedly.

"Brooke!" I say disbelievingly.

"Oh right!" She says smiling. "Girls day!"

"You're unbelievable." I whisper to my self, a small smile creeping to my face, as we make our way to the car. She's doing it again, making me forget my life, at least for a moment.

* * *

So here we are, laying on the deck of the boat, me, Brooke, and Haley; just soaking up the sun in our bathing suits. No drama to worry about, just us, the water, the boat, and the sun. 

"So what's going on with you and Lucas?" Haley asked leaning up on one arm to face me and Brooke. "Cause he came over earlier, and he was happier than I've seen him in a while, so unless he was high, I figured you had something to do with it." I couldn't help but to laugh at that; Lucas high would be quite a treat to see.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell." Brooke said coolly. "No wait…Yes I am. And yes we did." She said smiling and propping her self up. "It was amazing, better than I remembered."

"So you guys are exclusive now?" Haley asked squinting her eyes from the sun.

"Totally." Brooke smiled. "I'm not going to mess this up."

"Good." Haley smiled. "You both deserve to be happy."

"What about you and Nate?" Brooke questioned her. "What's up with Tree Hill's favorite married high schoolers?"

"I think we are finally getting back on track." Haley smiled lightly.

"I thought this was supposed to be a girls day out." I said not lifting my glasses from my eyes.

"Oh, and your not secretly thinking about Jake?" Brooke questioned me raising her eyebrow to challenge me.

"For once I wasn't." I said removing my glasses. "I was enjoying our girls day, no drama, no boys, just us." I stated.

"What's up with you guys anyway?" Haley asked me a little timidly. "I mean, if you don't wanna tell me…"

"He's gone, I'm here…what else is there to say?" I replied a little bitterly.

"But when he was here…" She prompted. I sighed a little trying to think of the right words to describe our relationship. "Were you dating? Were you serious…or was it just spur of the moment type of things?"

I sat for a few more minutes thinking about my answer. "When he was here…It was great. We were great." I said as if that explained it all.

"They totally did it." Brooke squealed. I saw a look of surprise splash across Haley's face. I just groaned and put my shades back on and faced the blue sky again.

"Wow." Haley laughed lightly. "So who's better? Nathan, Lucas, or Jake?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Brooke wince a little at Haley's question. I know it still hurts her to think about that time. "Lucas and I were never together." I stated hoping to ease Brooke's mind as I removed my glasses again and faced the two girls. "And you do realize you just asked about how your husband was in bed with another woman?"

"Ok, right." Haley blushed faintly. "Still…Nathan or Jake?"

I groaned again. "With Nathan and I it was just sex. It had no meaning."

"That didn't answer the question." Brooke said joining in.

"Jake." I stated simply. "It was love, not just sex."

"Was love?" Haley restated, questioning my choice of words.

I just stare at her, not really wanting to finish the conversation, she takes the hint.

"We should get going." Brooke stated. "Its starting to get late."

* * *

I walked into me house, closed the door behind me, and dropped my bag onto the floor. Here I am once again, alone; left to brood in my own self-pity. I drop onto my bed and roll over onto my stomach, in the process grabbing my sketchbook. I flip through the pages, and Brooke was right; almost every picture is of Jake or Jenny, a few of Ellie, and a couple random ones. I sigh and walk to my closet to find a song to match my current mood, except I don't know what my current mood is. I grab the new 'Story of the Year' album and place it on the player; I throw myself on the bed again, immersing myself to my thoughts.

* * *

I squeeze my eyes tightly together trying to fall back asleep; back to the place where Jake and I are together, back to where I'm happy. I lie there for a few minutes, but finally realize that it's not going to happen. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings; on the wall to my right is a crowd, a number is painted on it, its how many people are in the world. The wall above me is my 'lost' wall. There is a picture of Jake when he left with Jenny; there is also a picture of Ellie, and her newspaper article, and a picture of my mom's tombstone. 

I lift my self from my bed, and walk into the bathroom to shower. I step into the warm water and let it run down my body. I hope that it washes away all my troubles, but I know when I shut off the water, they will still be there. I hear my phone ring so I quickly jump out and wrap a towel around me and lunge for the phone on my bed. "Hello." I say breathlessly into it.

"This is a collect call from…Jake…press one to accept." An operator says over the phone.

I quickly press one, "Jake?" I say hopefully into the phone, wanting to see how he is doing, see if he found Jenny yet, just hear his voice; I am met with silence. I call his name a few more times until I hear a dial tone. I throw the phone to the ground, and my body to the bed. I wonder what he is calling for, will he try to call back? I reach down and grab the phone from the floor, just in case. I make my way to my closet and get dressed. 'Story of the Year' is still playing through my speakers, so I decide to change the band; I pick out 'Jimmy Eat World.' I sit down at my computer and turn on my web cam, exposing myself to the world as I start a new sketch.

There's a light knock on the door before I hear his voice. "Hey." He offers a small smile. "How you doing?" He asks walking around to the side of the bed closest to me and sitting on the edge.

"Ok." I offer a small smile back and close my sketchbook. "What brings you by? Shouldn't you be attached to Brooke's lips right about now?"

He laughs a little at my joke, "I came to see how you were doing. But let me guess. Ok, Jimmy Eat World, that means you're not suicidal, but not quite Brooke." He laughs at his own joke, I offer him a smile. "Your drawing, so either your really bored, or something is on your mind." He infers. He quickly snatches the book from the desk and flips it open.

"Hey!" I yell trying to get it back; he jumps up onto the bed so I can't reach. "Those are personal! And that's so not fair!" I say climbing up beside him to try to get them back.

"Let's see." He says flipping through the pages avoiding my hands. "My guess is it's something with Jake…but I could be wrong." I try to snatch it from his hands and we end up falling onto the bed, me on his chest, eye to eye.

"P. Sawyer. Time to get out from under the blankets..." Brooke says walking into my room. "…And my boyfriend." I can see the surprise and hurt appear immediately on her face.

"Brooke." Lucas says as I quickly jump off of him and stand next to the bed. He swiftly stands from the bed as well.

"It's not what it looks like Brooke." I say moving towards her. It was a very compromising looking position, but she has to know that it's not that.

"Oh, ok." Brooke says pretending to be cheery. "I must have saw wrong. You weren't just laying on top of my boyfriend in your bed." With that she turned around a stormed out of my room.

"I'll fix this." I say to a stunned Lucas as I chase Brooke through my house. "Brooke wait!" I say as I grab her arm right before she gets to the front door. "Just give me a second to explain."

"Sure Peyton." Brooke said bitterly. "Explain to me why you had my boyfriend in your bed."

"Brooke it wasn't like that!" I say moving in front of the door so she can't leave. "He came over to see how I was doing. Then he took my sketches, and I was trying to get them back. He jumped on the bed and I was reaching to get them, and we fell on the bed, that's when you walked in." She stared into my eyes trying to find if I was telling her the truth. "I swear that's all it was. I would never do that again."

"That's it?" She asked making sure.

"Yes!" I stated.

"I'm sorry Peyton." She said wrapping her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her body and we stand there for a few minutes.

"Come on." I say looping my arm through hers and walk her back to my bedroom. "Lucas is probably worried sick."

"Brooke…" He says stepping towards us and grabbing her hands in his.

"It's ok Lucas." She smiles up at him. "I overreacted."

"I wouldn't make that mistake again." Lucas stated starring into her eyes. "I'm not going to lose you again."

"I wouldn't do it either." I said sitting back on my bed.

"Ya besides…" Lucas smiled as he grabbed my sketchbook from the floor. "Peyton is too in love with Jake." He said as he flipped open the book to one of my latest sketches.

"Those are private!" I yelled jumping from my bed onto his back to grab the book. Brooke just laughed as he tried to shrug me from his back, and as I tried to get the pictures of Jake from his hands.

"You need a new hobby." He says flipping through the many sketches.

"You need to give me back my sketches." I say finally grabbing the book from his hands and putting it away in my desk drawer. I finally retake my seat against my headboard, and Brooke and Lucas take a seat opposite of me.

"Have you heard from him?" Lucas asked me seriously. I could tell he was really concerned and sincere.

"No." I say looking at my hands. I really miss him; I miss Jenny too. I just want to know how he is doing, I know that he can't just forget about Jenny, but I wish he would keep in touch with me somehow. "I got a collect call from him this morning, right before you came in, but we lost connection or something, he didn't say a word, and then I got the dial tone."

"Maybe he will try to call back." Brooke offered hopefully.

"Maybe." I agree. We sit in silence for a few minutes, just soaking in the environment. Lucas is the one to break the silence.

"What about Ellie?" He asked motioning to her sketch on my wall. "Has she tried to talk to you again?"

"Nope." I reply playing with her bracelet on my wrist. I wear it now; I'm not sure why. "When she said she was leaving, she really meant it."

"Maybe you can try to find her." Brooke suggested. "Use some kind of agency."

"I thought about it." I say. "But what if she doesn't want to see me, what if it was just a one time thing and I blew it?"

"Peyton, she's your biological mother." Lucas said trying to help me rationalize it. "She came to see you, she's not just going to change her mind like that. You should at least try to find her."

"I know." I offer him a weak smile. "Since when did life become so…difficult?"

"We live in Tree Hill." Brooke laughed lightly. "Life has always been difficult." I laugh with her, nodding my head.

"Ok, I better get going." Lucas says standing from my bed.

"I have to go too." Brooke says standing up next to him. "See you tonight?"

"Yep." I smile at her.

"Pick you up?" Lucas offers to me.

"No, its fine." I assure him.

"Ok." He smiles. "Bye." He says as they leave the room, Brooke waves as she exits the door. So here I am again, alone in my room. I grab my sketchbook and continue to work on my drawing; it's of Jake.

* * *

The ceiling has 79 tiles; each once a white tile, which has now faded to an off yellow color. I'm laying here on the bed staring at it, trying to keep my thoughts from drifting to things that I don't want to think about right now. Jenny consumes my thoughts throughout the entire day, she is the first thing I think about when I wake up; I want to know if she is ok, or where she is. I hate that Nikki took her from me, that she is the one responsible for my daughter. I've been gone for about two months now, driving around the country trying to find my daughter and bring her back home. 

At night though, my thoughts drift to Peyton. I wonder how she is doing, how her life is going. I wonder if she is thinking about me like I'm thinking about her; I can't seem to stop thinking about her. Without her, my life is almost meaningless. Sure I've got Jenny, but she gives my life a different meaning; with Jenny my meaning is to be her father, but with Peyton? I'm so much more than that. I just want to have Jenny back, and to be with Peyton so bad right now. I'm laying here in another cheap motel room somewhere in Arizona thinking about my life; tomorrow I will get on my bike again and continue my search for Jenny. Maybe tomorrow will be the day when I find her, and I can start living my life again; I pray that it is, that I will have my daughter again, and that I will be home with Peyton.

I reach beside me and pick up the phone from the nightstand and dial the operator; she connects me with the number I gave her. It rings a few times before she picks up; it feels so great to finally hear her voice. But then, there is static, I can't hear her anymore, after a few minutes, the line goes dead. I cuss out loud and slam the phone done on the receiver. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.


	2. Don't Forget About Us

_Hey...  
So here's chapter two. Just wanted to say thanks to oth.daddy'sgurl.06 and to lilmonkeygirl31 for reviewing.  
Please read this chapter and tell me what you think.  
Thanks._

Summary: The world is a blur...at least in her eyes. There is no point to her life, not without him. Can she once again find that clarity, or will she forever be stuck in the pointless oblivion? JEYTON, BRUCAS, NALEY

**DON'T FORGET ABOUT US  
CHAPTER 2**

People past by me, not noticing I'm here, occasionally they even run into me, mumble a sorry, and continue walking. The streets are wide, filled with cars and pedestrians, so unlike home. Nobody stops and smiles, or waves hello as you pass; nobody gives you the time of day. I'm standing here on the sidewalk in the middle of a big intersection, looking from my map to the streets trying to figure out which way to go; nobody stops to help. I look up from my map and decide to take a right, following the buildings until I finally reach my destination; the local police station.

Making my way to the front desk I move around a few people sitting in chairs and rest my hands patiently on the counter while the clerk talks on the phone. I can't help but overhear his conversation, it doesn't sound work related at all. Hoping to catch his attention I clear my throat, and it works. "How may I help you?" He asks insincerely after hanging up the phone.

"Um, I have an appointment with a Todd Smith." I answer him. He grabs his binder and flips a few pages.

"Name?" He questions, not lifting his head from the book.

"Jake Jagelski." I answer. This seams to catch his attention, which slightly startles me. I wonder why he recognizes it.

"Right this way." He says opening the half door and pointing to a door down the hall. "Just walk right in."

"Thanks." I offer a small smile, confused as to his sudden change in attitude. Not wanting to be rude I give a light knock before I push the door open. The sheriff is sitting behind his large desk on the phone, he nods and holds up a finger and then points to the seat in front of his desk. I nod in reply and take a seat.

A few minutes later he hangs up, jots a few notes on a nearby paper and then lifts his head towards me. "Good morning." He offers a smile, the first one I've seen since I've been in town, but I suspect it is just for formality.

"Morning." I offer a smile back. "I'm Jake Jagelski." I say extending my hand towards him, he shakes it.

"You're here about your daughter…" He states, grabbing a folder and pulling out a sheet of paper, "..Jenny. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir." I shift nervously in my seat. "I was wondering if there was any new information."

"Well let's see." He says removing a few more sheets of paper. "Let me call this number, and I will find out everything that I can."

"Ok." I nod slightly. He pushes the number into the phone and leans it on his neck. I wait nervously, drumming my fingers against the armrest. He calls a few different numbers during the span, talking to different people. I study his face, his side of the conversation, he seems to light up. I sit forward, 'maybe this is it, maybe they found her.' I think.

He says his goodbyes once again and puts the phone back on the receiver. "Well Mr. Jagelski…" He says grabbing a form and writing in some information. "I've got good news and bad news."

"Tell me." I say impatiently. He seems to notice my eagerness and lifts his head from the papers.

"Good first?" I nod and he continues. "We've located Nikki and Jenny."

"That's great!" I exclaim. I can feel my heart speed up, a smile quickly overtaking my face.

"But there's more." He states, I think I see a small frown. "Before you get your daughter back there are a few necessary steps we must take."

"Anything." I state.

"First is a DNA test; we have to prove that Jenny is indeed your daughter. Second is a trial; a judge has to decide who gets custody." He says continuing to fill in the form.

"How long is it going to take?" I ask, not really sure if I want to hear the answer.

"Average…" He says lifting his head. "A few weeks."

"Ok." I say. "Where is the trial going to be?"

"Um." He says lifting a paper. "Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"Thank you so much." I smile standing to shake his hand; he reciprocates the gesture and I leave his office.

Once again I'm walking down the street filled with people who just pass by; but I can't keep the smile off my face, and I notice a few weird glances shot my way. I make it back to the motel and flop down on the bed. For some reason, it doesn't seem so bad anymore. I decide to take the rest of the day off, just enjoying myself. Maybe I'll see a movie, or check out some of the local stores.

I had decided to take a walk by the river; and surprisingly, it was peaceful. Dare I say, it almost reminded me of home. I even managed to sell my motorcycle, giving me enough money to buy a plane ticket back to Tree Hill. My flight is at ten in the morning; I already know the first person I'm going to see, Peyton.

* * *

So here we all are, Me, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley at Tric Mouth is up on stage being the DJ. Lucas stands and him and Brooke make their way to the dance floor. Technically I'm not alone, cause Nathan and Haley are still here, but it doesn't matter seeing that they are currently attached at the lips. 

Standing I walk around the counter, grabbing a cup and pouring in some vodka; it looks like water, so no one will notice. I take a few sips, already feeling the calming affect it has on me. Sighing I lean my arms on the counter, resting against it, watching all the people enjoying themselves.

Karen walks up behind me and offers a small smile; I give it back, but I don't think it was very convincing. She walks up behind me placing her hand on my shoulder. "You alight Peyton." She asks moving closer to me so no one else hears.

I give her a slight nod, "Fine." I answer. She looks at me skeptically, them moves her gaze to the cup I'm gripping in my hand. I'm silently cursing myself, hoping she will drop it and just walk away.

"What are you drinking?" She asks motion towards my drink. I'm cursing her curiosity, her motherly instincts. I consider telling her, but then decide against it.

"Water." I say lifting the glass slightly and then setting it back down. Again she looks at me, skepticism written on her face. She goes to open her mouth again, and I cave. "Fine, take it." I say handing her the cup.

"Peyton." She looks at me, disappointment and confusion in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I say moving away from her, and heading towards the backrooms. I lock the door behind me in one of the rooms, making my way to the desk and pulling out another bottle of vodka. I open it and take another burning sip as I plop down on the couch.

Another twenty minutes pass, and the bottle is losing more volume. I turn my head when I hear a quiet knock on the door but I don't move to open it. A few seconds later it swings open and Nathan walks in, shutting it behind him.

"How…" I say stuttering for a second. "How did you get in?"

"Secret." He says sitting beside me on the couch. "Wanna talk?"

"You wouldn't understand." I say taking another sip from the bottle.

"Says who?" He asks raising his eyebrows at me. "Just try me."

I stare at him for a few minutes, silence filling the room as I debate whether to talk or not. He stares back at me, waiting for my reply. Another few minutes pass and he finally stands. "Fine. But I'm always here Peyton." He states moving towards the door.

"Nate." I say sighing. He turns around and stares at me, waiting for me to continue. "It's just…" I hesitate. "Jake." I at last state. He nods his head and sits beside me again.

"Haley left me you know." He stated. "I know exactly how you're feeling."

"I just miss him." I say taking yet another sip of vodka. He watches me intently, watches my eyes glaze just a little more.

"Peyton." He says softly. Slowly reaching his hand out he grasps the bottle. At first I resist, but then he places his other hand on mine and I let go. "Sometimes they come back." He smiles a little at me.

"I know." I nod, my gaze shifting downwards. He takes his hand from mine and lifts my chin up.

"He will." He states seriously before standing up. "Come on." He says offering his hand down to me. "Let's get you home."

"Ok." I say, attempting to stand, but I stumble forward and he grabs me tightly. He escorts me back to the other room, me leaning against him for support.

"Hey." Lucas says walking up to us. "What's up?" He asks furrowing his brow at me.

"Someone had a little to much to drink." Nathan states. "Wanna help me?"

"Sure." Lucas says grabbing my other arm and helps us towards the door.

My world is once again blurry. Everything around me is fuzzy, I look up at Nathan, I can tell its him, but its hard; the same with Lucas. It's all one big haze as I hit my bed and fall into a slumber.

* * *

I pull my hat down lower, hoping no one recognizes me. I smile to myself at all of the familiar places, the feel of the town; I'm home, and it feels great. Walking up the street I spot her house and quicken my pace a little just wanting to be in her arms quicker. Stepping onto her porch I try the handle, and as usual, it's open. 

I check my watch and its only six in the morning here; knowing Peyton, I know that she is still sleeping. I remove my shoes, carrying them in my hands I sneak upstairs. I push her door open, and my heart melts. There she is, sleeping beautifully. I place my shoes by the door and walk around to the other side of her bed. I stare at her walls, taking in her art. My heart aches a little when I see her wall, a picture of me on it. I know that I've cause some of her pain, and I hate it. Quietly I remove my shirt and my pants, leaving me in just my wife beater and boxers. Careful not to wake her I move the covers and slide in next to her.

I take in her smell, and it's amazing. I run my hands along her arms and through her hair smiling, hoping its not all a dream. I wrap my arms tightly around her, pulling her close to my chest and placing a kiss in her hair. I close my eyes, my smile still plastered on my face as I drift asleep.

* * *

I try to shift my body, but I feel something holding me down. My eyes fly open when I realize it is someone's arms wrapped around me. I check the clock quickly, its ten am. I shut my eyes tightly and open them a few seconds later, hoping its all a dream. I remember drinking last night, and I remember some guys bringing me home, but that's it. 

Carefully I turn my body to face the man, and I'm shocked at what I see. There he is, the man I've been heartbroken over for months, the man I love with all my heart. I rub my eyes, making sure I'm awake; I am. I move my hand to his face, taking in his sleeping figure. I take in his smell, and it's just like I remember. He seems to be smiling, and that makes me smile too.

"Jake." I whisper. His eyes gradually flutter open, and his smile grows. He moves his hand up to mine, lacing our fingers together and bringing my hand to his lips. "Wha…How...? I say not able to form words.

"Shh." He smiles as he silences me with a short, but amazing kiss. "I'm back." He whispers. "They found Jenny."

"Where is she?" I ask confusedly. I sit up slightly, looking around the room but I don't see her.

"She's safe." He smiles. "I have a court day in a couple days, for custody."

"I missed you." I say pressing my forehead to his. His hand makes its way to my hair, resting it against my temple.

"Me too." He smiles. His lips move towards mine, but then he stops, a frown forming on his face.

"What?" I ask worriedly as he quickly stands from the bed and makes his way to my bathroom.

"I heard the door." He whispers quickly. "Don't tell anyone yet."

I nod as he shuts the door, just in time as Brooke enters the room. "Morning." She greets me happily.

And for the first time in months, I smile back. "Morning." I reply. She stops in her tracks, eyeing me suspiciously,

"What's gotten into you?" She questions. Then she looks around my room and notices Jake's shoes by the door and his clothes on the floor. I smile starts to form on her lips. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"What?" I ask trying to throw her off.

"A guy is here." She states knowingly. "Spill."

"Its just some guy." I say lying. "He was at the club last night, we were both drunk. He's in the shower."

"Go P. Sawyer." She laughs clapping her hands together. "Bout time you got over Jake."

"Right…" I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes. "Do you mind?"

"Oh no!" She says skipping towards the door. "Call me later. I want details."

"Sure." I state dully as she leaves my room. A few seconds later I hear the front door close and my bathroom door creak open. "Coast is clear." I smile at him. He smiles back but makes his way towards my door. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"Nowhere." He says closing the door and locking it. He then jumps onto the bed next to me smiling. "I'm staying right here." He says cupping my face in his hands.

"Why Mr. Jagelski." I laugh lightly. "What are you doing?"

"This." He whispers before crashing his lips into mine. He slowly rolls on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, never wanting to let him go again.

We lay there for a few minutes, rediscovering each other. He breaks the kiss and I frown. "Don't stop." I whisper, a little out of breath.

* * *

I stare into her eyes, looking into her soul. I try to memorize everything about her face. My hand makes its way to her cheek, rubbing her silky skin. She stares back up at me, smiling. It then that I know that I'm ready. "Marry me." I whisper, staring intently into her eyes. 

She stares back, confused. Her mouth opens, but then shuts again. "Jake…" She whispers at me skeptically her eyes scanning mine.

I move my finger to her lips, silencing her. She slowly closes her mouth, still staring into my eyes. "Marry me." I say again. I dip my head and capture her lips in mine, putting all the passion and love I have for her into it.

I break again and lift my head to study her face; her eyes are still closed, savoring the kiss. Slowly they flutter open and I'm met with the sea of green. Her lips form into a smile as she nods her head. "Ya?" I ask excitedly.

She bites her lip as she nods her head again. "Ya." She smiles up at me. My lips crash forcefully onto hers. Our hands make their way to each other, grasping our fingers together, signifying our union.


	3. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

_Hey Guys...  
So this is chapter 3...I hope you like it.  
Thanks for all of the reviews._

Summary: The world is a blur...at least in her eyes. There is no point to her life, not without him. Can she once again find that clarity, or will she forever be stuck in the pointless oblivion?

**I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE  
CHAPTER 3**

Yawning, I slowly open my eyes, taking in the wonderful site of Jake in front of me. I gently slip out of his arms, careful not to wake him and make my way down to the kitchen. I grab some eggs from the fridge and put some bread in the toaster. We have to have a good breakfast for our day today.

"Hey." He whispers into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smile instantly and breathe in his intoxicating scent. He rests his head against mine, holding me tighter, smiling.

"Morning." I whisper, turning myself in his arms to face him. "I was gonna make you some eggs." I inform him.

"I'd rather have you." He smirks, wiggling his eyes brows at me. He moves his lips to mine softly. I feel my heart speed up at his touch.

He moves his lips from mine, but my eyes stay shut. It's so electrifying, amazing, it's too hard to describe. I open my eyes, and am met with his smile. I can tell he loves the effect he has on me; I like the effect I have on him. "Today is the day." I smile, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know." He smiles. "I can't wait to be your husband. But first, you have to go get dressed, cause I got a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" I question. Isn't enough that he's here, and that were getting married? I love his need to please me.

"Yep." He states. "It's something that I know you want. Now go get dressed." He orders, releasing me from his grasp. I nod and make my way upstairs, pulling on some clothes, and grabbing his suit for him. I return downstairs a few minutes later to find our breakfast done, and we sit in the living room eating it. When we are done he takes the plates and washes them, returning a few minutes later to the couch with me. I lean against his chest, and we sit there, just enjoying the quiet, and each other.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door, it confuses me because nobody ever knocks, they always just walk right in; it also confuses me because Jake doesn't move. We haven't told anyone he is back yet, he still doesn't want everyone to know. "Come in." He yells, and the door creeks open slowly.

My breath catches in my throat at who is now standing in my living room. "Ellie." I state, she nods her head. I stand up from the couch, looking between her and Jake. They both have smiles on their faces. "How?" I ask confusedly towards Jake, we never talked about Ellie.

"I know you." He states seriously standing up to hold my hand. "It's nice to meet you." He smiles towards Ellie, extending his other hand.

"You too." She smiles, shaking his hand. "It's good to see Peyton happy. When you were gone, she looked miserable." He shifts his eyes towards me, squeezing my hand; I smile up to him and he kisses my temple.

I let go of his hand, taking a few steps towards Ellie. "I'm sorry." I whisper, grabbing her in my arms. She wraps her around me, smiling.

"Me too." She whispers when I let go. She grabs my arm, looking at her bracelet; I nod to her. She slowly starts to let go of my arm, but grabs it again, this time staring at my hand. "You…" She begins, but Jake interrupts her.

"That's why I called you." He states. "See, we need a witness, and Peyton needs a parent." He says, once again wrapping his hand around mine.

"I'd love too." She smiles at me and then to Jake. "When are you?"

"Right now." Jake answers squeezing me hand tighter. "I have court at twelve."

* * *

God she looks so beautiful. I don't even hear what the priest is saying; my attention is solely on her. My eyes connect with hers, and stay there; she smiles gently at me. A few tears slip from her eyes, and I wipe them away with my thumb. "Do you Jake Jagelski, take Peyton Sawyer as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asks.

I smile warmly at Peyton, squeezing her hand in mine. "I do." I state proudly. She chokes back a sob, and I smile wider.

I don't hear the priest ask Peyton, but I hear her say, "I do." And my heart skips a beat. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest announces. I grab her quickly in my arms, pressing my lips against hers.

We break, and I squeeze her harder in my arms, spinning her around. "We're married." I whisper in astonishment. She smiles, nodding, and we kiss again. I place her gently back down on the ground, and Ellie pulls her into a hug, and then shakes my hand. I glance down at my watch, and frown slightly. "We gotta go." I say to Peyton; she nods in understanding.

* * *

The judge calls me to the stand, and I wipe my hands nervously before I sit. Nikki's lawyer starts to approach me, and I scan around the small courtroom. I see my parents first, and the nod, encouraging me on, I then see Nikki's parents, and Ellie, and then finally, my eyes land on Peyton, my beautiful new bride, and all of a sudden my nerves go away, and I'm calm. She smiles gently at me, and I smile back.

Her lawyer asks me a few questions about myself, getting some background. "What are you doing about school?" He questions first.

"I'm re-enrolling at Tree Hill High." I state; he nods his head.

"Right now you are living with your girlfriend. What happens when you break up, how are you going to provide a home for your daughter?" He asks.

I look at my parents apprehensively, they don't know about Peyton and I. I adjust my tie, clearing my throat before I answer. "Actually, Peyton is my wife." I correct him. I hear a gasp from my parents, I turn to Peyton and she is smiling.

Nikki calls her lawyer over, whispering in his ear, and I wonder what she is telling him. He returns to me, "Do you have proof of this marriage?" He asks.

"Uh, yes." I state signaling towards Peyton. "Peyton's mother Ellie was there, and Peyton also has a certificate." I state as Peyton hands my lawyer the paper. He brings it to the judge and they talk for a few seconds.

"No further questions." Nikki's lawyer announces. The judge instructs me to return to my seat so I do. Peyton rests her hand on my shoulder from the other side of the benches, and I nod my head.

The judge has been gone for almost and hour, and I start to become nervous. I talk to Jake silently, telling him not to worry, that he'll be fine. I can tell he is nervous, so am I, but I try to calm him. I hear a man clear his throat so we both look up and see Jake's parents standing before us.

I stand, pulling Jake up with me, and he clasps his hand in mine. I shift my gaze between Jake and his parents, but I can't quite read their expressions. After a few agonizing seconds his father finally speaks, "Congratulations." I smile at Jake, as he shakes his father's hand.

"All rise." The guard announces, interrupting us. We return to our spots, sitting when the judge sits. I see Jake start to squirm in his chair, and I rest my hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"This is a very difficult case." The judge addresses us. "I have reviewed the information presented before the court, and I have come to a conclusion. In the case of Jenny Jagelski, I award full custody to Jake Jagelski. Visitation will be at his discretion." The judge states before pounding his gavel against the bench.

Jake stands, spinning towards me, and grabs me in his arms, hugging me tightly. We pull back, staring into each other's eyes, and I can see the pure happiness in his. A woman walks over to us, clearing her throat to get our attention; she is holding Jenny. Jake carefully takes her into his arms, and she giggles.

* * *

I part ways from Jake; he rides home with his parents to get his and Jenny's stuff from their house. I take Jenny with me, and walk to the café. Pushing the door open, I see Karen standing behind the counter, her back towards me. "Karen." I say to get her attention.

"Peyton." She smiles turning around, "and Jenny."

"Ya," I smile. "Jake found her, he has full custody now."

"That's great." She smiles, pulling us into a hug.

I nod, "Listen Karen, I wanted to apologize." I state.

"For what?" She questions, her brow furrowing.

"For the other night at Tric," I state, shifting Jenny in my arms. "With the whole drinking thing."

"It's fine." She says resting her hand on my arm. "Not that I condone the whole underage drinking thing; I just know what you were going through. Can I?" She asks motioning towards Jenny. I carefully place her into her arms. "Peyton…" She says slowly, "…Did I see what I think I just saw."

"What?" I ask confusedly; she motions her head to my hand and I realize she saw my ring. "Ya." I answer her unasked question. "This morning."

"That's wonderful." She beams.

"Nobody knows yet." I state. "Nobody even knows he's back yet, besides his parents."

"I won't tell anyone." Karen smiles. "Now run along." She says scooting me towards the front. "I'll watch Jenny tonight, you two need some time alone."

* * *

I arrive back at our house, but Peyton's isn't there, so I set up a few things in her room, then come back down stairs and lay on the couch, exhausted from today's events. Today was the most wonderful day of my life, I married my only love, and I got my daughter back. I don't mean to, but I drift off to sleep on the couch.

I'm not sure how long later, but is start to hear my name being called. I lift one eye slowly, and see Peyton staring back at me, I quickly close it. "I saw that." She laughs lightly. "Long day?" She questions softly, her fingers running through my hair.

Instead of answering I grunt, wrapping my arms around her, and pulling her down onto me, laying on my body. I wrap my arms snuggly around her back, her head resting against my chest. "I love you Peyton Sawyer." I mumble into her hair.

She is quiet for a few moments, "Jagelski." She states.

"What?" I question, my eyes opening to meet hers. She moves her head, her chin now resting against my chest to meet my eyes. I stare at her questioningly.

"Peyton Jagelski." She states. I shift, pulling her up from the couch gently, and guide her up the stairs, not saying a word. I stop at her door, which is slightly open, and position her so she can't see in. Without warning I pick her up in my arms, and kick the door open, carrying her across it. She gasps at the rose petals on the floor, and her bed, the candles lit everywhere around the room, and the soft music playing. I smile as I gently place her on the ground, my hand laced in hers.

"Do you like it?" I ask, already knowing the answer by the expression on her beautiful face. She nods frantically, wrapping her small arms around my neck. I grab the remote from my pocket and push a button, and a slow song fills the room. I toss the remote on her desk, and wrap my arms around her; we gently start to sway to the music. "Our first dance." I smile.

She attaches her lips to mine, and I pull her body closer, wanting to feel her against me. We have stopped dancing, now we are standing here, showing our love for each other. I move my hands towards her shirt, playing with the hem, before I slowly start to lift if. Breaking the kiss, she lifts her arms, allowing me to pull it off. I then move my hands to her jeans, and undoing the zipper, they fall to the floor. I pull my shirt above my head, and then pull off my pants, leaving me in my boxers and wife beater. I step back, admiring her beauty, and I see her blush at my intense stare.

I step back towards her, crashing my lips onto hers, not able to hold in my want for her any longer. I lift her up, our lips still attached, as she wraps her legs around my waist. Slowly I move us back towards the bed, laying her down gently against the mattress. I stripped my self of my wife beater and boxers, then Peyton of her bra and underwear. I couldn't help myself from smiling as I took in her figure; it was so amazingly beautiful; she bit her lip nervously, and it made her more beautiful, if that's possible. I lowered my head, once again capturing her lips with mine. Her fingers gently grazed my chest and my breath caught in my throat; her touch is so exhilarating. All night we showed our love for each other, celebrating our marriage.


	4. Kill The Messenger

Hey Guys...  
So, this is chapter 4, only 2 more left!  
Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. So, thanks.  
Please read this chapter and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Summary: The world is a blur...at least in her eyes. There is no point to her life, not without him. Can she once again find that clarity, or will she forever be stuck in the pointless oblivion? JEYTON, BRUCAS, NALEY

**  
KILL THE MESSENGER  
CHAPTER 4**

I hate lying; I hate the fact that I can't tell my best friend something so important. Jake and I have been married for a week now, and nobody, except Karen and his parents, know that he is back. Which leads me to my current situation; Brooke and me in my bedroom, Jake hiding in my father's room.

"Anything on the boy front?" Brooke questions me while flipping through a magazine.

"Not really." I answer, the lie burning in my stomach. I wish I could just tell her about Jake and I; but Jake still doesn't want anyone to know. I've grabbed her attention, she looks up at me, studying me.

"Uh, huh." She says disbelievingly, sitting up from the bed.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I state. I hate lying to her, so if I can avoid the subject altogether then it's for the best. I bite my lip nervously, hoping she will drop the subject. Realizing my hand is out I slowly slip it under a pillow, hoping she won't notice the ring.

"Peyton, what's going on?" She asks seriously.

"Nothing." I answer, standing from the bed and making my way to my closet, pretending to look through my records.

"I know something is up, I just don't know why you won't talk to me about it." She said following me into the closet; I can tell she isn't just going to let this one drop. "You barely leave the house; whenever I come over there is guys' clothes strewn all over your room; and whenever I ask you anything even remotely personal you either lie to me or just blow me off completely."

I slowly turn to face her, and taking a deep breath to try to hide the guilt evident in my voice, "Nothing is wrong. I do go out; and I was just talking to you."

"The only time you go out is to the store, or if I drag you out." Brooke said walking out of the closet, "And you call that talking? We were discussing lipstick color, that is hardly personal."

I let my hand drop in defeat to my side; I hate that we are having an argument over this. Sighing, I make my way to the closet door, facing her, pleading with my eyes for her to just drop it. "Brooke…"

"No." She stated, standing her ground. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be there. You need to figure out what's going on. You know I'll always be there for you, no matter what, but I can't just sit here and let you lie to my face and act like everything is fine. Come find me when you're ready."

I watched as she stormed out of my room, and a few seconds later the front door slammed shut. Letting out a deep breath I took a seat on the end of my bed, my head meeting my hands.

I winced when I heard the front door slam shut; I knew something had gone wrong. A groan escaped my lips when I heard Jenny start to cry at the loud noise; gently I picked her up, cradling her in my arms as I made my way to our bedroom.

"Peyton." I whispered as I sat next to her on the bed, Jenny finally quieting down. I stood again, placing Jenny on the bed in between some pillows, and then retook my seat next to Peyton. I placed my hand gently on her knee, and her head slowly started to lift. My heart broke at the site of tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Why can't we just tell people?" She mumbled. I used my thumb to wipe away a few tears, new ones threatening to spill over. "I hate lying."

"I know." I said, standing and pulling her with me, I wrapped my arms around her, her head resting on my shoulder as I rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, I hate making you feel like this. I just need a little bit more time."

"I know." She said slowly lifting her eyes to meet mine. I smile down at her lightly, even when she was crying, she still looked beautiful.

"I have to go take care of a few things." I stated. I leaned down, kissing away a stray tear from her cheek, then moving my lips to hers gently. "Are you gonna be alright for a little bit?" She smiled lightly, nodding her head, her hand coming up to wipe her eyes. I smiled as her ring caught the light, send rays off against the wall. I kissed her again before picking up Jenny from the bed. "I'll be back in a little bit. I love you." I stated before I left the house with Jenny in my arms.

* * *

I knew that they would be here. I smiled as I walked up the path towards the river court, a site that I had taken advantage of before, it looks so calm and peaceful. I stood silently by the net, watching the two brothers play, neither noticing I was in their presence. Nathan took the ball from Lucas, dribbled a few times, and then shot, all net.

Slowly walking towards center court, Jenny still on my hip, I decided to make my presence known. "Mind if I try?" I asked, a few feet away from the teens.

Lucas turned around first, "Jake." I stood nervously, not sure what their reactions would be. "You're back, with Jenny." I nodded, confirming him.

I watched as Nathan struggled with what to say. "Peyton," He stated. "Have you seen her yet?"

"I've actually…" I began to say, but was interrupted by Lucas' cell phone ringing.

"Excuse me." He said holding up a finger to tell us to wait; a few seconds later he flipped it shut, returning his attention to us.

"You were saying?" Nathan said shifting the basket ball to his other hand.

"I've been back for a couple of weeks." I stated. "I've been living with Peyton."

"That would explain the guys' clothes." Nathan laughed lightly. "I'm glad your back man." He stated, his arms extending towards mine, I shook it.

"I've gotta go." Lucas stated, shaking my hand as well. "Brooke is upset about something, I couldn't understand her on the phone."

"Uh Luke." I stopped him. "I actually know what it's about. I was going to go talk to her next, you don't have to go." He looked at me confusedly, silently questioning me to explain. "Peyton and Brooke got into a fight. I'm gonna go try to fix it."

"Uh, ya, ok." Lucas replied. "I'm glad your back." I waved goodbye, on my way to talk to Brooke.

* * *

I knocked slowly on the apartment door, hoping Brooke would answer. It slowly creaked open, Haley behind it. She stared at me, looking me up and down, studying me. I cleared my throat nervously, shifting Jenny to my other side, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, uh, ya." She stuttered, opening the door wider. I followed her in, each of us taking a seat on the couch. "Do you want a drink?" She said standing up quickly.

"No thanks." I declined, I stood from the couch, walking towards the kitchen some, resting Jenny on the island. "So I figure I'll save you the trouble of asking. I found Jenny, full custody. I've been back for a few weeks, living with Peyton."

"That's why she's been acting strange." Haley stated, clarity coming to her face. "So what brings you by here?"

"I need to talk to Brooke, is she home?" I questioned. She pointed down towards the bedroom. "Do you mind?" I ask motioning towards Jenny.

"Not at all." She smiled taking Jenny in her arms. I thanked her, then made my way towards the room.

Smiling to myself, I watched as Brooke took another bite of the ice cream. "That will go straight to your hips." I stated, sitting on the chair in the corner.

She whipped her head towards me, choking slightly on the ice cream. I laughed as she grabbed her head, "Brain freeze." She mumbled. Recovering, she looked at me questioningly, "What are you doing here?"

"Short version?" I questioned, she nodded her head. I filled her in on Jenny, and me being home, everything except for us being married.

"So why didn't she just tell me that you were home instead of lying to me this whole time?" Brooke questioned me.

"Don't be mad at her." I stated. "I told her not to tell anybody about me being home, I didn't want anyone to know."

"But why?" She asked. "What difference would it have made whether we knew or not?"

I stood, nervously playing with the ring on my finger. Truly, I wasn't even sure of the answer. I paced the room anxiously, trying to think of the right words to explain. "Honestly, I dunno. I guess I thought if…if I kept it secret, then nothing bad could happen. That it would stay just me and her and Jenny."

"I get that." Brooke stated, standing to face me. She rested her hand on my shoulder, stopping me from pacing.

"Really?" I laughed lightly. "Cause I don't. I mean, how childish is that? Just ignoring reality isn't going to make it go away. I shouldn't have made her lie to you, I'm sorry Brooke."

"Jake." She smiled at me. "How is love childish?" I stood there, registering her words, letting them sink in. I stood there, staring at her, not quite sure if I was ready for my secret to be out. My hand ran through my hair, making it messier than before.

"Brooke…" I began nervously. "There's one other thing….Peyton and I, we are, um,…married."

"Right, and Lucas and I are having a baby." She laughed sarcastically. I waited a few minutes for her laughter to die down. She watched me skeptically; I looked back at her, a serious expression on my face. "Married?" She looked from me to my hand; I held it up so she could see the gold band on my finger.

"For a week." I stated. She took a few steps back, lowering herself onto the bed. I smiled nervously, not sure how she was taking it.

"I'm happy for you guys." She smiled up at me. "I just wish I could have been there."

"I'm sorry." I stated. "I should be heading home, Peyton is probably wondering where I'm at." Brooke followed me to the living room, where Nathan, Lucas, Haley, and Jenny were.

"Married huh?" Nathan laughed. "Following in my foot steps Jagelski?"

"Nobody else was supposed to hear that." I stated.

"These walls aren't exactly soundproof." Lucas added.

"Well now that everyone knows…." I stated taking Jenny from Haley. "I'm off to be with my wife. Goodnight all."

* * *

I fidgeted nervously in my seat, my father sitting across from me. He still doesn't know about Jake and I being married, hell, he hasn't even met Jake yet. I sigh when I hear the front door open, and quickly make my to Jake. He was quietly closing the door behind him, Jenny sleeping in his arms.

"Jake…" I whispered.

"Hey beautiful." He interrupted me, his lips meeting mine. I got caught up for a moment, leaning into his lips, my heart speeding up as his hand grazed my stomach.

Reluctantly I broke the kiss, "My father is home." I stated hurriedly, "He is in the kitchen."

"That's not good." Jake smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile at his handsome features. "Let me go put Jenny to bed and we can face him together."

I made my way back to the kitchen where my father was reading some paper that came in the mail; Jake joined us a few minutes later. I cleared my throat nervously, gaining my father's attention.

"Dad, this is…" I began before my father interrupted me.

"Let me take a guess." He said rubbing his chin. "You've only mentioned a few boys names when you talk to me, so it shouldn't be that hard. There's Nathan, but last I heard he was married, so you wouldn't be introducing him. Then there is Lucas, but I've met him. Who else? I've heard a Chris, but he doesn't look too scrawny, so I don't think you're him. Which leaves us with Jake, you're the one with the kid. Am I right?" My father asked as Jake shook his hand. Jake slowly let if fall back to his side intertwining his fingers with mine; I squeezed his hand gently to give him a little reassurance.

"Yes sir." Jake replied.

"So you must be someone pretty special in my daughter's life for her to introduce you. The only other boy I met was Lucas, and that's because he tried to attack me with a rake. Do you have a rake?" My father questioned, not cracking a smile.

"Uh, no sir." Jake laughed nervously.

"Shovel, garden hoe, pitchfork?" My dad questioned, a small smile on his face.

"Dad, we actually have something serious to tell you about." I stated.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" My father blurted out. I felt Jake stiffen next to me. "Cause if this kid got you pregnant…" he said pointing towards Jake.

"I'm not pregnant." I interrupted him.

"Peyton, can we talk real quick?" Jake whispered as he pulled me into the other room. "There is no way we can tell him, he'll murder me."

"He's not going to touch you Jake." I said holding his hands in mine. "He might be a little mad, but he'll come around…promise." I led him back onto the kitchen, our hands still connected, giving each other support.

"What's so important?" My dad questioned.

"Mr. Sawyer…" Jake began, his hand squeezing mine.

"Larry." My father corrected him.

"Right, Larry." Jake fidgeted fearfully. "I love your daughter very much. She means the world to me; there isn't a single thing that I wouldn't do for her. She is the best, and only, mother to my daughter. Peyton is the most amazing person that I have ever met…"

"Dad, we're married." I stated.

Everything happened so quickly; one minute I hear Peyton telling her father that we're married, the next thing I know my head is hitting the floor. The last thing I remember is Peyton standing over me, and then everything goes black.

"Peyt…" I mumbled, my eyes still closed, but I'm struggling to open them. I feel her hand grab mine, and then I feel her other one on my cheek. I open my eyes, and she is sitting next to me, a worried frown on her face. I try to sit up, but when I lift my head a shooting pain runs through it; I wince as I lay my head gently back down on the pillow.

"Here," Peyton says grabbing some pills from the nightstand, "take these." She hands me a glass of water, helping me take a sip as I swallow them.

"What happened?" I questioned, suddenly feeling the pain on my cheek under her touch. I winced as her thumb grazed it, and she pulled back, her hand resting on my chest.

"My dad sorta punched you." She laughed uncertainly, but stopped when she noticed my serious expression. "You hit the ground and blacked out, my dad helped my bring you up here."

"My head is killing me." I grimaced as I touched a sore spot on the back of my head. Peyton grabbed an ice pack from beside her and held it to my cheek. "I thought you said he wouldn't touch me."

"He's usual not like that Jake." She tried to convince me. I still held her hand tight in mine, as she made small circles on it with her thumb.

"Maybe I should have got a rake." I laughed lightly trying to ease her worries; she smiled down at me. "Where is he?" I asked pulling myself carefully up so I was resting against the headboard.

"I dunno." She replied. She leaned in, her lips lightly grazing mine. I ran my tongue around her bottom lip, groaning when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Not the best way to win me over." Her father said walking around to my side of the bed, I watch worriedly as he carried Jenny, lowering her gently onto my stomach, my arms coming up to hold her. "She was crying."

"Thanks." I replied nervously.

"Ok listen." Her father said taking a few steps back. "First off, Jake, I'm sorry for hitting you. Second, I happen to think that Peyton has a good head on her shoulders, so if she thought highly enough of you to marry you, that has to mean something. Understand this, this is still my house, so while I'm here, I expect to be treated with respect, that means keeping it in your pants. And I don't want you making out while I'm in the same room. You're under my roof, so you will go by my rules. Got it?"

"Yes sir." I answered. "Thank-you."

"Thanks." Peyton said standing to hug him.

"So who is this little one?" Her father questioned.

"This is my daughter, Jenny." I stated. Jenny had long since fallen back asleep, she was lying on my stomach. "She is 18 months."

"So what's the deal with her mother, if you don't mind my asking." Her father questioned, his brow furrowing.

"She split right after Jenny was born. I just recently got full custody." I answered. "But as far as I'm concerned, Peyton is the only mother Jenny has."

"You're winning me over Jagelski." Her father stated before making his way to the door. "Remember my rules. Goodnight." He said before shutting the door.

"I'm gonna go put her back to bed." Peyton said taking Jenny from me carefully. I gently sat up, removing my shirt, but opting to leave my shorts on. Peyton returned a few minutes later and laid down next to me.

I turned gently on my side, facing her, my hand cupping her cheek. "I told everyone." I stated. "Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley. They all know."

"What made you change your mind?" She asked me curiously.

"Reality came crashing down." I replied, my thumb gently caressing her cheek. "I realized that I was being silly, and how much it was hurting you."

"I love you." She smiled at me, her hand resting against the back of my neck.

"Me too." I smiled back at her. I took her chin between my fingers, guiding her lips to mine. Her hand slowly moved up my neck, pulling my lips closer to hers.

"Dammit." I groaned, my eyes clamping shut as her hand pushed against the bump on the back of my head. I bit my lip, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Jake, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot." She apologized worriedly.

Forcing my eyes open, I clasped her hand in mine. "Let's just sleep, it will be better in the morning." I pulled her closer to me, my arms wrapped tight around her; we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I groaned quietly, making my way towards Jenny's room quickly; I didn't want to wake Peyton's dad, it definitely would help my case. Bouncing her in my arms I made my way downstairs, pulling out some eggs and bread. I placed Jenny in her high chair, cooked the eggs, and then sat at the table eating and feeding Jenny.

Peyton's father walked into the room, sitting across from me. "I hope I didn't wake you." I stated, standing to get some more coffee.

"Nope, always up this early." He replied, smiling over at Jenny.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I questioned over my shoulder. "I made eggs and toast, and there's coffee."

"Sure." He replied, handing Jenny a bite of toast. "You done with the paper?"

"Ya, I was just reading the sport section, checking the scores." I replied as I scooped him some eggs onto a plate.

"You play?" He questioned, flipping the paper back to the actual news.

"Not anymore." I replied setting the plate down in front of him. "I used to play basketball."

"Why'd you stop?" He questioned, taking a bit of the toast.

"I don't have the time." I replied. "With Jenny, school, and work, and now Peyton, there just isn't much time left for it." He didn't reply, just nodded his head and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Morning." Peyton said breaking the silence between us. She stood beside me, our lips meeting for a brief kiss, then sat next to me, playing with Jenny.

"Sleep well?" Her father questioned, sending me a glare.

"Perfect." She replied, not breaking her attention from Jenny. "How's your head?" She questioned me, her fingers moving my hair to see the bump. "Cause you have one hell of a shiner."

"Its fine." I replied, giving a small smile. "I'm gonna go shower, I have a couple more things to take care of at the school."

"Ok." She smiled, giving me another quick kiss before I went upstairs.

"I have to admit." My dad said after Jake left. "The boy makes one hell of an egg."

I laughed at his comment as I lifted Jenny out of the highchair. "You should try his chicken." I stated as I grabbed a towel to wipe off Jenny's face; I frowned at the mess on her shirt, she giggled.

"I can't believe your married." He stated after a few minutes.

"Jake is amazing, dad." I stated as I changed Jenny from her messy clothes. "He's a great guy, you'll really like him once you give him a chance."

"I already like him." He replied. "But I can't let him know that, I would lose all my power."

"You have a crazy way of showing it; so instead of saying congratulations, or welcome to the family, you punch him?" I asked incredulously as I buttoned Jenny's outfit, lifting her up on my lap.

"That was impulse." He laughed. "Any guy that can win my daughter's heart is good enough for me." He said seriously. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." I replied as I carefully placed Jenny in his arms. She laughed as he shifted her wait in his hands. I smiled at the site, as he smiled down at her, tickling her with his finger, she laughed, kicking her feet.


	5. The Real Thing

Hey...  
So this is chapter 5; the second to last chapter.  
Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read.  
Even more thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Summary: The world is a blur...at least in her eyes. There is no point to her life, not without him. Can she once again find that clarity, or will she forever be stuck in the pointless oblivion?

**  
THE REAL THING  
CHAPTER 5**

I rolled over, my eyes still shut, as I felt the other side of the bed empty. I opened them, the alarm clock reading 6:30 am. I groaned to myself; Mondays, I hate Mondays.

"Bout time you got up." I heard the gentle laugh from behind me. I rolled over to meet the gorgeous green eyes staring back at me. I smiled up at her, she was already dressed and ready, and I was still in boxers in bed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of me, smirking as she let out a girly screech.

"Do we have to go to school?" I asked playfully, my bottom lip jetting out, my arms wrapped around her back.

"I'm afraid so." She smiled down at me, her blonde curls dangling down. I pushed one back behind her ear.

I pushed my lip out further, and her smile widened. "I don't wanna." I stated pulling her closer. She moved her lips towards mine, her teeth taking a hold of my lip. We lay there, kissing, enjoying each other. She ran her hands along my chest, her fingers tracing my muscles. Slowly she pulled back, and eventually climbed off of me and stood next to the bed.

She grabbed a shirt from the dresser and threw it at me, "Get dressed." She smirked.

"Tease." I said sticking my tongue out at her. She laughed as she left the room.

After I showered I got dressed and made my way downstairs. "You'll pay for that." I stated as I grabbed an apple from the basket.

"For what?" She said innocently. I stuck my tongue out again; its hard not to be childish. "You almost ready?"

"I am ready." I stated as I grabbed my backpack from the hanger, then grabbed hers and draped it on my shoulder.

* * *

We walked into school, hand-in-hand, and for once, I didn't have to hide my feelings for her. We stopped at my locker first, then made our way to hers; everyone was gathered around it, waiting for us to arrive. 

"Hey guys." I greeted as I leaned against the locker next to Peyton's; I handed her bag to her so she could get her books.

"So now that you're back…" Nathan started. "Does that mean you're back on the team?"

"Nah." I replied. "I don't have time for it anymore. Besides, there are more important things." I stated, a smile playing on my lips.

"They're worse then you two." Brooke said motioning between Nathan and Haley. "I guess we're next." Brooke said referring to her and Lucas.

It took all I had to not bust out laughing at the face Lucas made when Brooke said that. A look of udder shock and fear. Jake smiled too, but then started to pull me away; I waved goodbye to everyone as Jake turned the corner and pulled me into an empty classroom.

He gently pressed his lips to mine, a smile still on his face. He broke it, his arms still tangled in my hair. "Some one might walk in." I stated. He shrugged, his eyebrows wiggling, and I couldn't help but laugh.

He dipped his head in again, his lips pressing harder into mine. His hand lightly grazed my stomach, sending sparks through my body. He slowly moved his lips to my neck, sucking lightly, then nibbling to leave a mark. I moaned a little and he smiled against my skin, his hot breath causing goose bumps.

He pulled away and took a few steps back, smiling broadly. "Told you I would get you back." He laughed as he ran out of the room. I ran out after him, jumping on his back causing him to stumble forward.

"That wasn't fair." I said, my arm threading through his, my body leaning against him.

"I know, but it was fun." He smiled down at me. I nodded, a smile on my face too. The bell rang, but luckily we have first period together.

"Mr. Jagelski." Mrs. Davis greeted him as we walked in. "Good to have you back."

"Thanks." Jake said as he sat behind me. The second bell rang and the teacher began with her lesson.

"Did I tell you that you smell unbelievable today?" Jake said leaning forward in his seat as he whispered in my ear, his breath rolling down my neck.

"Jake stop." I whispered, trying to gain control of myself. He chuckled lightly and sat back down.

"Mr. Jagelski." Mrs. Davis said looking at a piece of paper a student had just brought in. "You're wanted in the front office, bring your stuff." I watched as he walked past me, a confused expression on both of our faces.

"Jenny is sick." I said kneeling down next to Peyton. "Your dad brought her to the hospital."

"I'm coming too." She said grabbing her books and walking behind me.

"Ms. Sawyer." Mrs. Davis said as we walked past her. "Unless you have a pass you need to sit back in your seat."

"Family emergency." Peyton stated, as we stood in the doorway, anxious to leave.

She watched us skeptically, debating whether to let her leave or not. She waved her hand, dismissing us, and we sprinted to my car.

* * *

"Is she ok?" I questioned Peyton's father immediately. 

"She had a fever and wouldn't stop crying." He stated. "I didn't want to take any chances."

"No, its fine." I assured him. "Thank-you."

The doctor appeared about twenty minutes later, Jenny crying in his arms. I took her carefully, bouncing her up and down until she stopped. "She's going to be fine." The doctor stated. "Just put this in her milk once a day for the next week, and she'll be fine."

"Thank-you." I smiled gratefully at him.

* * *

"So…" I smiled as I shut her bedroom door behind us. "You're dad is downstairs sleeping, Jenny is sleeping; it's just me and you." I said pining her against the wall, my arms on either side of her head. I lifted my shirt over my head, my arms returning back to the wall. 

"We can't" She sighed, my lips mere centimeters away from hers. "My dad could walk in on us."

"Damn him." I muttered jokingly, a small smile on my face. I stood up and grasped her hands in mine. "Just as well." I said pulling her back onto the bed. She laid her head gently onto my chest, her ear pressed to my heart. I grabbed her stereo remote and pressed play, music filled the room.

"I like this." She stated, her hand drawing circles on my stomach. I sighed contently, my eyes closed.

"It's a good song." I stated, my hand trailing up and down her back.

"Ya, that too." She laughed. Her laughter can make anyone happy, no matter what. I opened my eyes, my brown ones meeting her green ones. I pulled her up, my lips pressing into hers.

"I thought we couldn't do this." I moaned as her lips made contact with my chest. For a second I forgot about everything else in the world except for the pleasure she was giving me.

"Do what?" She smiled as she pulled away.

"You're not getting away that easily." I said flipping her over so I was hovering over her. My lips grazed her gently, and then I pushed down, wanting to taste her. My fingers laced into her hair, hers running up and down my bare back.

"Jake." She moaned trying to get me to stop, but not really wanting to.

"You started it." I mumbled into her lips, my hand cupping her face gently.

"Did not." She argued, her tongue tracing my bottom lip.

"Did too." I stated into her lips. I trailed my fingers down her arms, my tongue massaging hers.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I groaned into her lips. "Hold on." She called as she broke her kiss. I quickly grabbed a book from the nightstand and flipped it open to the bookmark as her father entered the room.

"Whatcha doing?" Her father questioned as Peyton returned to the bed and lay down next to me.

"Just reading sir." I said holding up the book slightly. "Tennessee Williams."

"I was wondering if you two wanted to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked as he leaned against the doorway. "My treat."

"Sure." Peyton answered. "Sounds fun." She said as he left and closed the door behind him. I smiled as I tossed the book next to me and captured her bottom lip between my teeth, teasing her as my fingers traced small circles on her stomach.

"Now where were we?" I whispered into her ear. I actually felt her shutter, which brought a sense of satisfaction to me. I pressed my forehead to hers, our eyes peering into one another's.

"I think you should play basketball." She stated out of nowhere, a serious expression on her face.

"I don't need to." I stated as I laid down beside her, my head propped up on my elbow.

"What do you mean 'you don't need to'?" I questioned as I sat up against the headboard. "You're just not going to play anymore?"

"I've got you Peyton." He stated, his brow furrowing at my sudden topic. I stood, not sure why it upset me, but for some reason it did. I saw his look of concern as he sat up in the bed.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I stated as I pulled on a jacket. He stood to stop me, but I pulled my arm away and left the house, walking to nowhere in particular. I found my self knocking on Nathan's apartment door wanting to talk to Haley.

"Hey." Nathan said opening to door. "What brings you by?"

"I want to talk to Haley." I said as he opened the door wider for me to enter.

"She's not home." Nathan stated. "She's working at the café."

"Oh." I said turning around to leave. "Nathan, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." Nathan said sitting ton the couch.

"Did you ever think you made a mistake when you got married?" I questioned as I sat in the chair across from him.

"Not once." Nathan stated, a look of concern crossing his eyes. "What's up?"

Honestly, I don't even know what's wrong; so how am I supposed to fix it? "I dunno." I stated.

"Did something happen?" He asked curiously, not sure if he was pushing me too far or not.

"Not really." I replied equally as confused as him. "It's just hat, Jake gave up basketball."

"What about it?" Nathan questioned.

"He just gave it up, not gonna play anymore." I said. "Because of me."

"You're married Peyton." Nathan said obviously. "It's called sacrifice."

"Ya but…" I said exasperated, "He shouldn't have to give something like that up just because we got married. I don't want him to regret it later and end up resenting me."

"Wanna know my opinion?" Nathan questioned; I nodded. "I think you should be talking to Jake about this and not me."

I sighed, he was right. "Can I hang out for a bit?" I questioned, not really wanting to go home yet.

"Sure." Nathan said turning the TV on. I turned to the TV, the lights flashing in my eyes, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking about Jake.

* * *

I sighed again, my hand running through my hair as I checked my watch again; seven thirty. I sat nervously in the living room with her father, waiting for her to come home or call. 

"You tried her cell phone?" He questioned me.

"She didn't bring it." I stated holding it up. It was really starting to worry me; she had been gone for two hours and still hadn't called.

"She didn't say anything?" Larry said sitting across from me.

"No." I said standing and started pacing back and forth. "We were talking about me playing basketball and then she just left."

The door creaked open and she appeared; I quickly jogged over to her, my arms wrapping around her. "You started to worry me." I whispered into her hair. She pulled back, smiling at me. Her father sensing that we needed to talk excused himself from the room.

"I'm sorry." She said, her arms wrapped around my next, my arms resting on her waist. "I just freaked out."

"About what?" I asked curiously. "I want to know."

"You and basketball." She stated. "It just scares me that you're willing to give something that big up for me."

"Peyton." I said tucking a curl behind her ear. "We're married now. I would give up the world for you."

"I know that." She stated. "But you shouldn't have to."

"Listen." I said staring into her eyes. "Basketball was always a way for me to relax and escape the world, escape my problems. But I don't need that anymore; I need you. You give me that escape every time I look into your eyes, or hear your laugh, or see your smile."

I could tell that I eased her worries; her lips started to curl up into a smile. "Ya?" She questioned, her eyes full of love.

I nodded, and then pressed my lips into hers. Her body leaned into mine by instinct and I cupped her face with my hands trying to pull her closer to me.

Larry, carrying Jenny, cleared his throat from the kitchen doorway, causing us to break the kiss. "Besides," I whispered into her ear, "I can always play at the river court."

Her face turned to surprise, smiling back at me. "Way to ruin a moment." She laughed as she hit my chest. I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers with hers, sparks still shooting through me at her touch.

"I try." I laughed as I pulled her closer and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Let's eat!"


	6. God Bless The Child

Ok...  
So I want to start off by thanking everyone who has read this story. I hope that you liked it.  
I especially want to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story. It truly does mean a lot.  
With that said, I want to present chapter 6. It is the last chapter, so I hope that you have enjoyed the story.  
Thanks Again.

**GOD BLESS THE CHILD  
CHAPTER 6**

_'A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.' - Mignon McLaughlin._

He sat on the swing, watching his daughter play with his beautiful wife. He couldn't ask for anything more. Some thought he was too young to have a child and be married, they said he wouldn't be a good father, and that he wasn't old enough to know what true love was. But she didn't. She loved the fact that he always put his daughter first, she loved that he chose her to love.

He had a fear though, a terror that haunted him everyday. He often dreamt about it, causing him to wake up in a cold sweat. He would find himself relentlessly checking over his shoulder, making sure there was nothing lurking that would cause his nightmares to become reality. He feared that one day, they would be taken away from him. That he would lose them forever.

His daughter let out a loud squeal as his wife picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. "Daddy help!" She cried between laughs. He laughed at the sight, but on the inside his heart melted. No matter how many times the scene played out before his brown eyes it still affected him.

He grabbed her from his wife's shoulders and held her upside down. She kicked and screamed, laughing as she did. His wife tickled her stomach, causing her to thrash about more.

She secretly stole glances at her husband. She was always mesmerized but his subtle smile, the way his eyes shone when he laughs. He placed his daughter back onto the ground and held one of her hands in his. She did the same as they walked down the street.

People would stare at them, whisper as they walked by, but they didn't care. They had gotten used to it, they kind of enjoyed it. He pushed open the front door, shaking his head lovingly at her unlocked entrance. He picked the small child up; her head rested against his shoulder and carried her up the stairs.

But she didn't follow; instead she rested her hand on the small golden knob. And for the first time in years, she locked the front door. She had something to protect now from the outside world. She walked quietly up the stairs and stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom watching him put her to bed.

He kissed her forehead and tucked her in. He walked slowly to the door, shutting the lights off and stood beside his wife. "Sweet dreams." He whispered and inched the door shut.

She walked beside him, leaning against him as they made their way to their room. He waited for her to lie down before he did and then scooted in beside her, his strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her. "Jake." She whispered softly as her hand rested on his cheek. She grabbed his hand in hers and trailed it down them, resting it on her stomach, a wide grin on her face.

His eyes widened at it, his heart sped up rapidly. Most boys his age would be scared of what she was saying, but he…he loved it. He loved her. "Ya?" He asked, a goofy grin plastered on his face. She shook her head yes, and he pulled her tighter.

The door slowly creaked open; the young girl peeked in quietly. "Say night." She whined as she climbed onto the bed and sat next to her father. He pulled her onto his stomach and smiled at her.

"I already did silly." He grinned at her. She shook her head, her hair bouncing as she did. He stared at her confusedly.

She crawled from his chest and sat in between him and his wife. "Mommy say night." She whispered as she stared up at her. She picked the small girl up and laid her gently down between the two.

She stroked the young girls hair as he pulled the blankets over all three of them. "Night baby girl." She whispered as their daughter closed her eyes. "Mommy loves you." She whispered quietly. She glanced up at her husband, and he had tears in his eyes. She smiled gently at him; leaning across the sleeping girl and placing a light kiss on his forehead. "I love you too." She whispered as they both laid their heads down on their pillows.

"Me too." He whispered back, his voice trying to hold in all the emotion. He watched as she too fell asleep. And that's when he knew. As he watched them sleep, he knew that his life had meaning. He felt a sense of clarity, that the haze that was surrounding him had disappeared. He was here to love them. He existed for them.


End file.
